Maniac the Nuisance
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A Teen Titans fan fiction. Not since the run ins with Insomniac and Alternative Universe Robin have the Titans been so ANNOYED ! His name is Maniac and aptly so but he ruins the Titans attempts at stopping criminals. Not even the Titans East will


Note: A Teen Titans fan fiction. Not since the run ins with Insomniac and Alternative Universe Robin have the Titans been so ANNOYED ! His name is Maniac and aptly so but he ruins the Titans attempts at stopping criminals. Not even the Titans East will take Maniac. Will the Titans discover a way to find Maniac's "true element" ?

Chapter 1—With a Friend Like Maniac...

Only recently had Maniac joined the Teen Titans. Maniac didn't have very many skills, save for one. He had a real knack for annoying Robin and the others.

He had a horribly whiny voice, equivalent to that of a prepubescent Jerry Lewis but worse. He followed Robin _everywhere_and even got into his things, trying on the costume and using weapons when he wasn't supposed to. He even dared to go into Raven's room and discovered exactly why he would never want to do something that irresponsible ever again. Raven was a private being, and Maniac now knew why.

She was extremely frightening, but he had to admit, she was still alluring. But, he preferred the company of Starfire. Starfire also couldn't stand Maniac (who's real name was Neville Norman) but he did everything in his power to try and woo her.

Nothing worked because of course she only had eyes for Robin. It was getting to the point where they were getting literally sick of him. He was making a mockery out of the Teen Titans...and something had to be done before every villain the Titans had faced was free to do what they wished.

Chapter 2—Skills ? Do I Really Have Those ?

Robin didn't want to mentor Maniac so he had Beastboy do the honors. Reluctantly, Beastboy did as he was told but Maniac asked such ridiculous questions.

"Listen. If you don't stop asking questions that have nothing to do with the training involved. We're trying to help you find your skills...if you really have them.", Beastboy said, the last part was murmured hoping Maniac wouldn't hear.

"Understood. Teach me, oh Wise One.", Maniac said, becoming suddenly serious. Beastboy was relieved by the sudden transformation in Maniac's attitude but still Maniac wasn't the most graceful fighter, thrower, catcher, or archer alive.

Then it was plainly obvious that Maniac could be a fabulous distraction. With his voice and his humor he could maintain the attention of _anyone_. Besides that with his clumsiness he could trip others without any effort. But after this next mission, the Titans were going to let him go and he could function on his own. He had learned how to survive in the most dire circumstances and he knew he could get by on his own without any help. Yet, it had been nice to work in a team. Even if he never made a name for himself like the Titans, he would've learned what it took to be a _real_ hero.

Chapter 3—Still a Nuisance but an Asset

During all of the missions, Maniac could become extremely excited and squeal like a little girl about it until they were in action. Besides this, Maniac was able to help where he was needed and made the villains look like a fool. The Titans had to admit that without his help they would've possibly been in a great bind. But Maniac's "skills" had proved useful. Sadly, now, they would have to let him go. But they left him with a communicator, should they need him ever again. The one thing he would remember when he left is that he was still part of a family even though he was on his own.

Epilogue 

Maniac had been solving crimes on his own and was becoming less awkward in the way he faught against evil. Every day, he would hear about the Titans on the telvision or see their name in the newspaper. His name wouldn't appear as often but he knew he too was a hero. Helping others, being kind, putting others before yourself, doing something for charity... all of the attributes constituted what it meant to be a true hero, and this is what Maniac was. He made a meager living being a private eye but he knew he was truly rich by his altruistic lifestyle.

The End

January 10, 2006


End file.
